parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Truebred Eve
Truebred Eve is the real, albeit optional, final boss of Parasite Eve, and is only available in the EX-Game. She resides at the top of the Chrysler Building, the game's longest dungeon boasting a mighty 77 floors where every floor (except the 1st, 10th, 20th, 30th, 40th, 50th, 60th, and 70-77th) is completely random and maze-like, and is by far the most powerful enemy in the entire game, having close to if not more than 5 times more health of the Ultimate Being. Truebred Eve explains to Aya Brea that Hans Klamp cultivated the cells of the original Eve to analyze. When Melissa/Eve was giving birth to the Ultimate Being, she created a nest there. In case Melissa/Eve and the Ultimate Being failed, the purebred would remain. Aya speaks with her sister Maya Brea, and they engage in battle against the purebred. Strategy Preparations Truebred Eve has a grand total of 40,000 HP, and can easily OHKO Aya if the player is not ready for it. It is recommended to be well-equipped for this battle, including bringing as many Revives, Medicine 4's, Cure-D/M/P's, and Full Cure/Restores as the player possibly can, as well as constantly having Haste on Aya. A good level for this battle would be about 33, so when combined with HP Max Up, Aya's HP would top off at 714, so if the players defensive stats are high enough, they should be able to survive an attack or two, eliminating the chance of dying in one blow. Of course, it is encouraged to go further than this. It would not be unwise to grind even higher to take on this boss. Useful armor effects for this battle include: *HP Max Up *Attack Up *The Resist Poision/Blind/Stiffness/Confusion abilities *Pockets+4 (For more Cures and the like) *PE Light *Auto-Cure and Heal (So you can restore status and HP without using turns up) As for the weapon, using a quicker weapon like a SMG or Handgun would be wisest for quicker ATB Gauge fill-up, about 400+ Attack power, and a good estimate of around 80 bullets per clip to avoid having to reload as much as possible. Range isn't as important in this battle because of the small room. In fact, around 90 Range will cover the room or so. Useful weapon Abilities include: *Triple Commands *Single Shot (This means you shoot one bullet per Command, saving ammo and doing more damage) *Counterattack (If you so happen to get hit and survive while your ATB gauge is full, it's nice to be able to hit the boss back in response, if it occurs) *Quickdraw (So when you walk in, perhaps you can get a full ATB gauge and get a small head start on Truebred Eve The fight The attacks that Truebred Eve has include: *A single blow that causes the boss to levitate right beside or behind Aya, and if hits, can deal heavy damage to the player, and the more HP that Truebred Eve has lost, the more blows that get added, up to a max of three. The best way to dodge this attack is to cast Haste when you see her getting ready to attack, and hope to maneuver about the small battleground to dodge. Be careful not to touch her, as the few points of damage Aya takes will stagger her and let Eve get the attack in. You know when she is about to attack whenever she vanishes, then reappears with flaming hands. *Eve pointing at Aya, and Maya's ghost randomly inflicting a status effect on Aya. *Following the above attack, Maya's ghost gives Eve a Energy Shot-like attack that stuns the boss for a few moments for some free hits, but also knocks Aya's HP down to 1, and is said to be undodgeable. The only remote way to dodge this move is to cast Barrier right before the strike, and the attack will simply remove the Barrier and keep Aya safe, without the stagger effect as well. However, the Barrier trick does not always work. Also, if you have any other abilities active, such as Pre-Raise, Haste, or Gene Heal, this move will remove them instantly. A note to the wise, if the boss uses the Status Ghost attack, and then the Energy Shot Ghost, then she will only take 1 to 2 damage until you get hit, then resume taking normal damage, but if she Heals AND charges the Energy Shot, she won't have the high defense boost that normally comes with it. *Maya's ghost healing her for 1000 HP. This move also changes as the battle moves on, adding another 1000 HP each time she heals. So it'll go from 1000 to 2000, then 3000, and so on. If the healing factor gets too high, then the boss can be recovering nearly 10,000 HP+ every time, making it a race against time before this occurs. Gallery Truebred Eve fight.png|Aya facing Truebred Eve. Category:Creatures Category:Parasite Eve creatures Category:Bosses Category:Parasite Eve bosses Category:Final Bosses